Rainstorm
by Maltariel
Summary: People are disappearing from all over the federation. People of different species, ages and both sexes. The only link is that all of them have IQs over 170. What's a 13 year old Kathryn Janeway got to do with it all? Rated for graphic descriptions later.
1. A Perfect Day

Rainstorm

A Perfect Day.

Kathryn Janeway snuggled down under her duvet. The rain was pouring down outside the Hotel in San Francisco. Phoebe who was sharing the room was fast asleep. It would take an atomic bomb going off under the bed to wake her. Their father was on business at head quarters and she and Phoebe were going to get a tour. Kathryn couldn't wait. It was going to be fantastic. She fell asleep dreaming of just casually meeting Jean-Luc Picard and just as casually starting a conversation which would impress him and make him admire her. The Enterprise crew were her current idols.

The next dawned bright and sunny. They ate in the Hotel's main dining room. Phoebe who had the menu ordered two full English Breakfasts from the specials list for herself and Kathryn. Kathryn could not help a slight scowl at that; she'd been looking forward to a buttered croissant with a double espresso.

She cheered up however when she found that the meal did have a complimentary pot of coffee. Phoebe only drank tea and wasn't going to change that habit anytime soon which suited Kathryn. They were halfway through their breakfast when their parents came down.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that these two are rather excited about a tour of Headquarters. Can't imagine why." Gretchen remarked to her husband who chuckled.

Kathryn and Phoebe waited impatiently for their parents to finish eating and practically dragged them out of the building. Gretchen declared that she was going to look at the interplanetary market and they split up.

Kathryn and Phoebe bombarded their father with questions as they went. He fended them off as best he could saying that they'd see when they got there. The tour of headquarters took about three hours. They saw all the briefing rooms, a few of the offices, the mess hall the science labs, (which delighted Kathryn and bored Phoebe half to death,) and a room full of shuttle designs of the shuttles currently used by Starfleet. This interested both of them for different reasons. Phoebe was very into art and graphics and the design features of the hulls and the engines fascinated Kathryn. They were disappointed when they had to leave.

On the way out, they met Admiral Paris with his son Tom. Phoebe went to say hello and the three year old retreated behind his father's legs. Phoebe straightened up and Tom came out again. The moment she went to say hello again, he hid behind the Admiral. Phoebe straightened up again then dropped down again catching the little boy unawares. He giggled and Phoebe grinned. It became a game. Kathryn meanwhile was quizzing the Admiral about every aspect of life on a starship completely oblivious to the game of peek-a-boo that was going on.

Edward cut in eventually and got his daughters' to wait outside for him. He told Owen he would meet him at the usual time and place that evening after a few polite enquiries after his wife and two daughters.

Kathryn and Phoebe then wanted to go to the market to find their mother and perhaps purchase some trinkets with the bar of Latinum each that their father had given them the night before. He had won six bars off a Nausican, two weeks ago at Deep Space Four, who thought he could best Edward at poker.

Carrying a small fortune each in their pockets Kathryn and Phoebe disappeared in the crowd and were soon haggling. Edward wanted them back at the Hotel by seven that evening so that he would know they were safe before going to meet Owen with Gretchen. He had also recommended a nearby restaurants' seafood gumbo if they got hungry later on.

Kathryn had bought a few trinkets and still had eleven strips six slips of Latinum left when the rain started coming down. Shoving her money and purchases into her pockets and zipping them up, she ran for cover from the downpour. It was when she'd managed to get under an awning at the edge of the street that she realised she'd lost Phoebe.

She groaned. It was annoying but she supposed that Phoebe could find her own way back to the Hotel if she was completely lost. All Kathryn could do was wait out the rain.

Ten minutes later the rain was stopping. Kathryn was about to go back out into the market to look for Phoebe when she was grabbed from behind. She tried to scream but something thick and extremely sweet scented had been clamped over her mouth and nose. She couldn't breath as she struggled against her captor the sickly smell was making her dizzy. She continued to struggle and scream as lights danced merrily in front of her eyes before retreating completely leaving total darkness in their wake.

The unconscious form of Kathryn Janeway sagged limply back against the body of her captor. The whole incident had taken less than five minutes. No-one had noticed and no-one had been able to hear her muffled screams. Her captor put the cloth carefully away and slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder before striding away down the alley Kathryn had been standing in front of a few moments before.

Phoebe searched the entire market for her sister before running back to the hotel to find her parents. She told Edward who reassured her saying that Kathryn was bound to turn up soon and that it was very easy to lose someone in a crowd.

When twenty-one hundred hours had come and gone and there was, still no sign of her Edward alerted Starfleet and a search was mounted. They questioned the stall holders but none had seen her since the shower that afternoon. There was simply no trace of her. It was a very worried Edward Janeway who eventually tumbled into bed at three in the morning.

-/\-

That's it for this chapter. Reviews very much appreciated, please try not to be too harsh this is my first published fanfic.


	2. Caged

Rainstorm

Caged

Kathryn Janeway awoke with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes warily but there was no-one else there as far as she could tell. She did however have an interesting sideways view of the room. Kathryn sat up.

The room was plain and sparsely furnished. There was another bed opposite the one she had been placed on from her position, pushed against the other wall, a table with two chairs, holding a jug of water and two glasses in the centre of the room, a bookcase against the far wall and the floor, oddly enough, was sand; apart from a rug in the centre of the room under the table. The other bed was neatly made and there didn't seem to be another occupant of this room. Kathryn got up and went to get a glass of water.

As she approached the table she noticed an alcove set into the bookcase and to her delight a door. Forgetting the water and her pounding head she rushed over to it. Surely no-one was foolish enough to leave it unlocked? Kathryn tried the door and it opened a fraction. She flung it open and stepped forward…into a bathroom.

She could have cried with disappointment and frustration; of course they weren't that stupid, whoever "they" were. There probably weren't any other doors; prisoners must be beamed in and beamed out again. Kathryn was suddenly overcome by a wave of dizziness. She staggered back to her bed and lay down to wait for it to pass. Without realising it she fell asleep.

When she woke up she was no longer alone. Someone was casting a shadow over her. She opened her eyes; the person sitting on the edge of her bed was male.

"Hello, what's your name?" He enquired. "I'm Laurence."

"Kathryn, Kathryn Janeway. Under any other circumstances I'd say nice to meet to you, but as you're here it means you're a prisoner too, so…"

Laurence grinned, he handed her a glass of water and Kathryn drank it gratefully, she really was parched.

As she put the empty glass down she noticed that he wore a Starfleet cadet's uniform. She smiled they had a better chance of escape than most people then.

-/\-

They soon realised however that she was wrong. Both of them had searched every inch off the room looking for a secret way out. They'd even lifted each and every one of the ceiling tiles up; but both of them were too big to fit through the gaps, only a cat could do it and even then it would be a struggle.

The days passed slowly. Neither of them knew why they were being held here and they spent most of their time theorising. Their meals were beamed to them and the light went out at ten thirty exactly and didn't come on again till six thirty.

They quickly fell into a routine. Kathryn tried to suppress her feelings of worry as Laurence had told her he was a Betazoid. He didn't need to feel her anxiety all the time on top of his own.

-/\-

One evening as they were reading, each at one end of the table, with a different Agatha Christie murder mystery, they heard a strange noise. There was a loud hissing from above them. Both of them put down their books and looked up; a thick purple gas was filling the room from each corner of the ceiling.

Kathryn felt fear running through her blood turning it quicksilver as she leapt to her feet. They pushed the table aside and stood in the centre of the room where the gas would take longest to reach them. Kathryn was terrified. Their kidnappers had obviously demanded a ransom, it obviously hadn't been paid so they were killing them. They each took breaths of untainted air just before the gas reached them. Kathryn held her breath for as long as she could. Her chest felt like it would burst and at the same time she felt like it would implode; she was starving for oxygen and wanted to let out the spent air in her lungs and breathe in more oxygen but the air was tainted by lethal gas. Red spots danced in front of her vision and she fainted into a limp heap. Laurence collapsed a minute after her. As they fainted their autonomic nervous systems took over and they both breathed the gas in deeply.

-/\-

Kathryn came round to see a thick purple fog surrounding her. She tried to smile, it was very pretty, however she couldn't, her face was paralysed. She tried to clench her fist and failed; her hand wouldn't respond.

Then she saw Laurence leaning over her. At first she was relieved then she saw his eyes. The pupils were dilated so far that she could barely see his irises. Her bent over her and kissed her savagely. She felt a bolt of fear and tried to shove him away. Her fingers only twitched in response. He ran his hands over her chest and she tried to scream but only a pathetic squeak escaped her throat. He tore at her top and Kathryn knew suddenly with a flood of horror what he was about to do to her.

"Laurence, please, they've drugged you. Listen to me; don't do this." Her voice came out as a low whisper. If he heard her, he didn't respond.

She couldn't do anything to stop him; the gas had robbed her of her strength and most of her movement, so using the muscles the adrenaline had freed she closed her eyes and retreated deep within herself; as far as she could. A single tear ran down her cheek at her helplessness. She was still aware of what was happening to her; it just felt distant as though it was happening to someone else.

-/\-

When he finished with her Kathryn curled herself into a ball and sobbed as he walked away. He went into the bathroom and ignored her when he came back out. He didn't remember what had happened when he found her in the same place the next morning, with tear stains on her cheeks and wet eyelashes, bruises all over her body, blood on her thighs and her clothes ripped apart around her. He got her blanket, wrapped her in it; picked her up and placed her on her bed. When she realised he didn't remember she didn't tell him. He was so angry at whoever had hurt her. She couldn't let him hate himself when it wasn't his fault. She was so stupid. She should have tried harder to fight him she should have screamed and kept screaming when the adrenaline had freed her upper body. Maybe then he would have been able to shake off the effects of the drug; her screams would have got through to him. It was her fault it had happened. Her fault that he'd raped her.

-/\-

Please R&R I thrive on reviews! Flame if you want. I'll just use them to toast marshmallows!


	3. Nightmare

Rainstorm

Nightmare

Kathryn avoided Laurence the next day as far it was possible to avoid to him when they only had one room and a bathroom between them. He didn't try to talk to her or interact after she flinched from him with a cry when he tried to talk to her and retreated across the room visibly shaking.

Kathryn couldn't settle for the entire day. She kept a close eye on Laurence incase the drug hadn't quite worn off yet. However she need not have worried as he kept his distance from her as well. Kathryn felt more and tense however as the day wore on. When the lights suddenly went out at the end of the day Kathryn felt herself relax and realised that she'd been wound up all day listening and waiting for the sound of gas escaping at high pressure into the room. Tired from her constant wound up state she fell asleep almost instantly.

-/\-

Laurence woke when he heard the whine of a transporter beam. He looked across the room in time to see the last of Kathryn's atoms disappear. He sighed and sat up. He'd keep watch and wait until she was returned; hopefully not in the state he'd found her in this morning. He was going to kill whoever had done that to her when he got his hands on him. She was thirteen for heaven's sake; the same age as his baby sister Daryl. Whoever had assaulted her was seriously sick and twisted. They'd pay for the pain they'd caused her.

-/\-

Kathryn woke at the sensation of tingling throughout her entire body. All sensation momentarily vanished then her entire being tingled again and when the sensation died away she sat up and looked around. She was in a medical bay of some sort.

"Subject is awake. Should I restrain it?" Kathryn's head snapped round to find the source of the voice. Two people were watching her. A male and a female. The female wore a white coat and was obviously a medic or a scientist. Kathryn thought she was probably the latter. They both wore com badges of a strange design.

"Not unless it proves hostile or resistant." Came the reply.

The female scientist came over to the biobed where Kathryn was sitting with her legs dangling off the side. There were restraints at strategic intervals on the biobed, so she decided not to fight. They'd easily overpower her, as they were two, and she was only one and she'd prefer not to be strapped down.

The scientist picked up a tricorder from beside the biobed and scanned her. She then picked up a strange device that Kathryn didn't recognise. She held it in her hand for a moment tapping away at her tricorder before moving slowly around Kathryn's skull and checking the data that it was sending the tricorder.

"Why am I here?" Kathryn asked as the scientist walked away and started entering her data into the computer at a console a few feet away.

The scientist ignored her.

"Why... am_... _I... here?" She asked again slowly emphasising every word and looking at the scientist with feigned contempt. The woman looked up caught Kathryn's expression and frowned in annoyance.

"I can't tell you that." Came the reply as she went back to inputting data into the computer.

Kathryn slid off the bed and went to inspect a section of wall that looked suspect. She'd scarcely moved when something hard pressed into her neck.

"Do I have to stun you?" A male voice asked. Kathryn shook her head. "Then go back to the bio-bed, sit down, and don't move from there."

Kathryn did as she was told. "Why am I here?" She asked again; this time directing her question at the man guarding her.

He looked at her then shrugged. "I don't see why you shouldn't know. You won't remember after all. You're part of a genetic experiment along with the boy you're sharing a room with."

Kathryn was silent for a while. The woman came back over and began to run more tests. Kathryn ignored her this time.

"Are there any other's involved?" The man laughed then took something from his belt.

"Put out your arm." Kathryn, mindful of the phaser still levelled at her, did as she was told.

He ran the device over her arm; it was emitting some sort of ultra violet light. She stared at her arm. There was a device there that was exactly the same as the man's com badge. There were thirteen, red, five-pointed stars, orbiting a blue cresent moon. Emblazoned in black across the device was '137A'.

"One hundred and thirty-seven A?" She queried as the man switched the device off. She was suddenly aware of his proximity and shrank back.

"Your 'friend' is one hundred and thirty-seven B." He replied.

Kathryn did the math. If she was part of the one hundred and thirty-seventh pair; then that meant that there were two hundred and seventy-four captives in this place, at the least. There might have been more people brought in after her; she had been here a while although she didn't know exactly how long.

"I see." She said at least with a sinking feeling in her gut. This was far bigger than she'd thought. Nothing short of a full scale outside assault was going to get here out of here. Wherever here was.

"We're done here." The female scientist said. The man moved to a console his phaser still trained on her and pressed a few buttons. The transporter beam grabbed hold of her and she found herself back on her bed. Kathryn didn't fall asleep for a while though; too worried to sleep. However fatigue eventually overcame her and she slept.

-/\-

The next day was much the same as the day before. Kathryn was still wary of Laurence but less so. She had worked out a sort of plan about what she was going do if they were gassed again. The ceiling tiles in the bathroom lifted up to form a gap she could squeeze through into an area that went nowhere and contained equipment of some sort. It would be really uncomfortable but it would take him a while to get at her if she did that.

Her planning was a good idea. Halfway through the day Kathryn heard the unmistakable sound of gas being released into the room. Kathryn bolted for the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it with a encrypted algorithim that her father had taught her.

Then she climbed onto the side of the bath and punched a ceiling tile out of her way. The gas was pouring into the room here, too though and she could feel herself weakening. She grabbed hold of the metal edges that supported the ceiling tile and heaved. She got part way there and then fell back. She tried again but her limbs were already too weak. She tried again in panic as she heard Laurence setting to work on her encryption on the other side of the door. She couldn't pull herself up high enough though. She gave up and dropped to the floor adopting an attack position as she prepared to fight. She wasn't going to give in so easily this time.

Laurence managed to get the door open and Kathryn flung herself at him with a yell punching him in the face with as much strength as she had left. His nose broke with a satisfying crack. He hit her in return and pain flared all round the base of her ribs. He'd managed to hit her diaphragm. (AN: My sister and me had a fight once and she hit me there; it hurts like hell and completely winds you.) She collapsed gasping and he dragged her out. Kathryn screamed as loudly as she could and Laurence shook his head a moment of clarity apparently in his eyes. Then it faded as the drug took control again. Kathryn tried to scream again but couldn't; her first scream had left her voice hoarse. She struggled but he was overwhelmingly strong and when he nearly broke her arm she gave up.

When he left her alone and the effects of the drug wore off she crawled back into the bathroom. locked the door and sobbed. When was this nightmare going to end?

-/\-

**Please excuse any spelling mistakes it's two in the morning where I am and I'm whacked!** **Please read and review. Reviews make me happy!** **(And then staying up till two am will have been worth it!)**


	4. Answers: Part I

Rainstorm

Answers

Part I

"It has now been two weeks since the abduction of Kathryn Janeway. Her abduction is just one of many; it has emerged over the last week, there are estimated to be three hundred people abducted from all over the United Federation of planets. If you have seen her (a picture of Kathryn in riding gear with a bay horse, grinning despite the pouring rain evident in the photo, was flashed up next to the reporter) or seen any of these people, (a whole collage of photos appeared scrolling up the screen) whose pictures we are showing now, please inform Sta-"

The reporter was cut off mid sentence as Phoebe angrily cut the power to her laptop and looked across the room to Kathryn's empty bed. The picture the press had of Kathryn was a sliver of a picture that sat on Phoebe's bedside table. In the other parts of the picture were Phoebe and Gretchen; also wearing riding gear holding the reins of a grey mare called Dusk. Edward Janeway and Auntie Flo were on the other side of Kathryn and Red Admiral. Their cousin Penny had been taking the picture and their Uncle David had been standing on the porch watching them; refusing to get another set of clothes wet after having just come back from the horse market nearby with two new mares.

Phoebe sighed. Her parents had made a press appeal begging whoever was holding Kathryn to let her go; promising there would be no charges brought against them as long as Kathryn was returned safe and well. Phoebe looked up as the door swished open. Her mother came in and sat on Kathryn's bed opposite her.

"Any news yet?" Phoebe asked as she always did.

Gretchen smiled. "They've managed to undo the genetic altercations to the DNA they found where Kathryn was abducted. Starfleet are running a search now within the federation database. They'll know who it is who took her by mid-afternoon tomorrow."

Phoebe grinned. "How soon do they think they'll be able to find her?" She asked eagerly.

Gretchen looked down at her hands. "I know you miss her sweetie, we all do. Even with the identity of her kidnapper it could still take them weeks to find her." Phoebe's face fell.

"Oh." Was all she could find to say.

Gretchen moved over to sit on Phoebe's bed and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get your hopes up only to be disappointed. We will get her back. It's just going to take a while longer than we hoped." Phoebe nodded. "Get some sleep honey. I'll see you in the morning."

Phoebe snuggled down under her duvet. "Night Mother."

"Goodnight Phoebe, pleasant dreams." Gretchen replied as she headed to the door and turned out the lights.

Phoebe lay on her back staring at the ceiling wondering if Kathryn was missing her just as much as she was missing Kathryn.

-/\-

Laurence and Kathryn were lying on their beds in the dark swapping family history. Kathryn had decided that he didn't really want to hurt her. She could trust him until the room was flooded with the gas. She didn't know why she'd decided that she just trusted him, she just felt that she could. He'd just finished telling her about his parents and had fallen silent. She'd already told him all about her family and the mischief she used to get up to with Phoebe. The silence began stretch out making her feel awkward.

"Have you got any siblings?" She asked to break the silence.

"Yes," He replied. "One and a bit. A younger sister. Daryl. She's the same age as you." He fell silent.

"And the bit?" Kathryn asked with a smile.

Laurence felt her amusement and smiled too. "My parents can't have more children, my mother was in accident, long story; but the bottom line is that she can't have anymore kids. So they're in the process of adopting a three year old half-betazoid half-human girl called Rosaline. Since she's not quite adopted yet; so she's half a sibling. She's one of the sweetest little girls I've ever met Daryl thinks so too."

"I'd like to meet your family some day." Kathryn said.

"Likewise." Laurence replied.

They lapsed back into silence for a long while. Just when Kathryn thought he'd fallen asleep he spoke again. She was just on the border of dreams herself.

"Kathryn."

"Mmm-hmm." She responded sleepily.

"Who's been hurting you?" Kathryn jolted fully awake but didn't answer.

"Kathryn?" He insisted.

"I can't tell you that." She said eventually.

"That's not because you don't know is it?" Laurence paused for breath. "Kathryn, you can tell me or I can read your thoughts when your asleep."

Kathryn felt annoyed. "Goodnight Laurence." She said firmly and rolled over so that her back was too him. She then proceeded to ignore any further attempts at communication on his part.

Laurence gave up after a few minutes and Kathryn fell asleep.

-/\-

When Kathryn woke up the lights were already on. She turned over and went to get up. As she sat up and swung her legs to the floor she noticed that Laurence's bed was empty the sheets were flung back and when she felt the sheets they were cold. This was most odd. Laurence was a meticulously neat person. He always made the bed the moment he was up. She'd even teased him about having OCD.

Kathryn walked over towards the bathroom cursing the sand that stuck to the soles of her feet. As she did so she walked past the table and her foor hit something. She looked down and screamed.

Laurence was lying half-hidden behind the table white as a sheet, his eyes closed, with deep gashes in his left wrist. His blood was pooled around him and already soaking into the sand. Realisation hit her as to why it was there. How many had tried to commit suicide when the strain of living in this place had become too much? She didn't have any idea. But evidently it was enough that they put the sand on the floor to soak up the blood.

Horror flooded through her. She shouted for help. They must have some sort of monitoring system in here. Someone must be able to hear her.

Kathryn shouted till the room rang with the echo of her voice. The smell of the blood was making her light headed. She hated blood. Then she could hear voices. So many voices, all of them panicking. Her head rang she wished they would all shut up. Her head hurt they were too loud, all speaking at once. The last thing she felt before blackness swept over her was the tingling of a transporter beam.

**-/\-**

**Right sorry it's taken so long to update. (It's three in the morning in the UK so please excuse any grammer errors. I'll fix them when my brain isn't hazy with tiredness if there are any.) Thanks to all my lovely reviewers from before. Please review again and I hope you enjoyed.** **To new readers hope you enjoyed and the same goes. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
